¿Quien se robó mi chocolate?
by E-nsane
Summary: Algo terrible le ha pasado a Moony... en medio de la noche alguien le dejo sin su ultimo chocolate favorito... ¿que hara para encontrar el culpable? ¡Terminado!
1. La catástrofe

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Discalimer:  
No soy rubia ni tengo ojos azules, no soy cuarentona, no tengo tres hijos, no soy de Escocia y no soy la persona más millonaria del Reino Unido por lo tanto no soy Rowling y los derechos de HP no son mios... (snif)

Weno...lo prometido es deuda así que este fic es dedicado a María Guadalupe de los Angeles Custodios de la Santísima e Inmaculada Trinidad.. o sea Lupe (también conocida en el mundo muggle como Carla) n.n y que si no fuera por ti quien me presto tanto oído no habría desarrollado esta Fanatismo/Locura por HP ¡Y por los Marauders! (sin la ... rata forever!)

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dormitorio de Hombres de 6°año.

Torre de Gryffindor.

Hogwarts.

Un chico despertaba alterado luego de una pesadilla.

"uff... no era real, no era real"- se decía Remus Lupin tomando conciencia de que recién despertaba.

Acomodó su almohada y trató de conciliar el sueño. Sus ojos se cerraron y los sueños llegaron pronto a su mente. Alguien corría por los pasillos del colegio, subía hasta el 7° piso y se colaba junto con otro alumno a la sala común de los leones. Se encaminaba hacia los dormitorios masculinos y se detenía en aquel que escrito en su puerta decía "Los Merodeadores: donde la elite de Hogwarts duerme y planea sus... travesuras ) " . Entraba al cuarto y se acercaba a un baúl. Era el de Moony. Sin demora lo abre y hurgaba entre todas las cosas del chico (en este momento solo le ve las manos al sujeto)... de pronto, sintió alegría: había encontrado lo que buscaba; Abrió una caja y sacó de ella el mas preciado tesoro que un hombre- lobo de 16 años, estudiante de Hogwarts, prefecto de Gryffindor, con iniciales R.J.L. podría tener...

Pero fué un alivio al darse cuenta que seguía soñando, y que en cuanto le dijera a su cerebro que despertara todo continuaría en orden, y lo hizo. Lamentablemente lo que no sabía era que al abrir sus ojos su pesadilla recién comenzaba...

"?NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"- gritó Remus despertando al resto de sus compañeros

"�¿Qué pasa!"- Dijo James asustado

"¡Mami ya te dije que ya no quería pijamas de una sola pieza!" - Dijo Peter aun conectado con su sueño

"ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ"- Es cierto, es más fácil comerte un colacuerno Húngaro de almuerzo con un basilisco de postre y quedar con hambre que sacar a Sirius de sus sueños

"Miiii... mi... mmmmi...- El chico temblaba y estaba al borde de las lágrimas mientras se enterraba mas y mas al borde de su cama hecho una bolita

"¿tu qué Moony?"- Prongs inmediatamente se había puesto sus lentes, tomado su varita y saltado de la cama- _Lumos!_ - dijo mientras su amigo con una mano temblorosa apuntaba a su baúl, el cual se encontraba abierto

"¡no quiero ver, no quiero ver- decía al chico con la otra mano cubriéndose su cara¡me sueño debió haber sido cierto!"

"Moony, amigo, no pasa nada: no hay nada ni nadie en tu baúl que te pueda atacar¿porque le temes?"

"Por esto-

El chico se levantó algo tembloroso y caminó hasta la cuestión del problema, sabía exactamente que era lo que le faltaba... recogió un pequeño papel con sumo y extremo cuidado mientras una lagrimita caía por su mejilla

"¡Miren! Alguien se comió mi última barra de chocolate... CHOCOLATE... **CHOCOLATE!"**- (El eco logró despertar a Sirius y a los chicos de los dormitorios contiguo, y a las chicas al otro lado de la torre, y a las otras tres salas comunes, y al profesorado, y a los fantasmas, y a los elfos domésticos, y a Filch (Gata Incluida), y al Director, y a la gente de Hogsmeade, y a el mundo muggle y mágico en general... En resumen, fue un gran grito.

Y en efecto, aquel papel era el envoltorio del _"Chocolate con extra-cacao, esencialmente diseñado para los más golosos, creación de la Señora Honeygood, esposa del Señor Honeydukes y especialidad de la tienda desde 1236"_ (n/a: El envoltorio era grande XD), el cual había estado segundos antes en el piso hecho una bolita de papel, hecho que aun destrozó mas al licántropo, quien los guardaba en un álbum ordenados según fecha de elaboración

" u.u pero y que importa, tan sólo vas y te compras otro en cualquier momento; ya sabes que ir a Hogsmeade ya no es un problema, incluso puedes sacarlo de la bodega y regresar"

"¡tu no entiendes James, ese chocolate es lo que me mantiene vivo, es mi razón de ser, es—

" ya búscate una chica Rems- opinó Sirius al ver la escena"

"¡Tú: Siempre buscas cosas para regalarle a tus novias¿qué me dice que esta vez no fue un chocolate, ya lo has hecho antes" -La paranoia de Moony comenzaba a despertar

"Yo no fui, eso pasó sólo una vez y con tu reacción ya aprendí lo que es meterse con tus chocolates"

"?Mentira, si es que tu fuiste el culpable, créeme que me las vas a pagar Sirius Black, en este momento eres el primer sospechoso en mi lista, ya que es una fuerte evidencia que—OOOHH- Moony partió corriendo a la orilla de su cama y levanto una zapatilla de peluche con forma de hipogrifo?que hace una de tus pantuflas aquí Prongs!"

"¡Que bien, la encontraste! la tenia perdida, jeje" n.n

"Así es, la perdiste mientras venías a sacar el chocolate de mi baúl, no es así?"

"No, Moony, no se como llegó allí y además llevaba unos días perdida..."

"SHHHHTT, no más excusas"- Remus fue hasta su baúl y saco un pergamino, al toque de su varita apareció en el comienzo del papel con letras muy destacadas: **_"Personas altamente sospechosas de haber tomado posesión ilícita de mi propiedad alimenticia";_** más abajo se encontraba en orden descendente el nombre de Sirius Black, James Potter y Peter Pettigrew

"¿Y porque yo?" - preguntó el último aludido

"Porque TU, querido Wormtail, no tienes esa barriguita por nada; siempre te quedas baboso mientras disfruto de mi chocolate cuando ya te has terminado el tuyo¿qué pasaría si esta vez quisiste ir más lejos y me privaste de mi chocolatito regalón?"

"Pe- pe- pe...

"¡SILENCIO! alguien se acerca..." – El oído de Lupin era infalible; en cosa de segundos apareció en la puerta una de las únicas chicas autorizadas para entrar a la pieza de los merodeadores (aunque algunas llegaran a treparse hasta la ventana)"

"Lily...¿que te trae por aquí, Deberías estar en tu cuarto¿Por qué no vienes otro día?"– James estaba un poco preocupado por la integridad de su novia, ya que con Moony así... hay que temer.

"Escuche un grito (quien no XD) y me preocupo que viniera de aquí¿qué paso?"

"Una desgracia, eso fue lo que paso"- Dijo Moony sentándose abatido en su cama, en señal de apoyo la chica se sentó junto a él

"Pobre Rem... siento mucho lo de tu chocolate..."- La última palabra fue como haber apretado el gatillo...

"?qué fue lo que dijiste- exclamo saltando de su cama¡yo aun no te decía que era lo que había pasado!"

"Pero Remus, sólo lo decía porque el grito se escuchó como a choco—

"Ni una palabra más, es bien sabido que el criminal siempre regresa a la escena del crimen. Lilian Evans: Pasas a ser una de las principales sospechosas de este escándalo."

"Pero—

"Sin justificaciones, te estaré vigilando ...¡al igual que a ustedes!"

"Moony ya basta- dijo Sirius- sólo regresa a la cama y mañana te compras otro"

"Ni lo pienses, la escena aun esta fresca... ahhmmm... pero ya entiendo... aquí hay algo que quieres que yo no vea y estas esperando a que me duerma para poder desaparecerlo, pero no te saldrás con la tuya... ¡porque lo encontrare!"

"Remsie te estas volviendo paranoico- dijo Prongs- no creo que Sirius sea capaz de esconder tu chocolate, así como ninguno de los que están aquí"

"Ahhh... pero tu si, cierto?"

"¿qué?"

"Tu cara dice a gritos "soy culpable", y al decir que ellos no fueron, solo quedas tu!"

"Pues yo creo que lo único que dice su cara es "tengo sueño" "–dijo Padfoot (y la verdad que era que el chico estaba aun más despeinado de lo normal, tenia los lentes un poco mal puestos y tenia ojeras... no se podía leer otra expresión

"Pero lo puede fingir perfectamente , y pasando a otro sospechoso... TU!"- dijo señalando a Wormtail¿por qué has estado tan callado¿acaso el cacao no te deja hablar?

"no Moony, es solo que estaba pensando (N/a: pensando!) quien pudo haber hecho esto"

"no, no, no... tu estabas pensando en como pasar más desapercibido para huir impune... jajaja pero no Peter... ¡te tengo en la mira!"

"U.u Esto no tiene caso, yo me voy"- dijo Lily

Absolutamente NO, tú no te mueves de aquí, y de hecho, será el lugar donde reuniré a todos los sospechosos; por lo tanto ninguno se moverá de su lugar _Immobilus-_ dijo el chico hechizando a todo el resto, y para el desagrado de estos, recibieron un conjuro inmovilizador en el instante preciso para ser digno de relatar.

Lily parecía la punta de un trofeo de atletismo pues había tratado de huir del chocomaniatico lo antes posible; James trataba de ponerse uno de sus calcetines bordado son bludgers (el cual hacia juego con sus pantalones as cuales tenia quaffles y su camisa que tenia snitchs), pero no logró equilibrarse bien, y cayó al suelo pierna arriba sin terminar de poner el calcetín en su pie; Peter buscaba algo bajo su cama en cuatro patas (N/a: las cuatro patas de un roedor inmundo, traidor y denigrante ejem) y como pensó que nadie lo miraba en ese momento se quedo rascándose la nariz; y Sirius... bueno...por más que la autora hizo que la escena se repitiera 538 veces antes de escribirla no supo el porqué Sirius había quedado cabeza abajo y pies arriba, pero ya que descifrar la mente de tan atractivo animago era más difícil que saber porque un bebé es capaz de sobrevivir a una maldición asesina a manos del mago mas oscuro del ultimo tiempo (N/a: me suena a algo... pero yo que sé n.n), simplemente se optó por dejarlo ser y continuar con la historia. En fin, la cosa es que todos quedaron congelados y punto.

"Remus, esto no es gracioso"- alego Lily aun sin la posibilidad de mover un dedo (solo su boca)

"Tampoco es gracioso que se hubieran comido MI chocolate!... Ahora, Srta. Evans, continuare mi búsqueda del responsable de la violación de privacidad de las propiedades pertenecientes a mi persona"

"Wow, cuatro palabras largas en una misma frase, nada mal"- opinó James

" Esperen aquí¡y no se muevan! MUAJAJAJAJAJA- dijo saliendo del dormitorio ))Stop(( ...hay alguien que no se ha vestido apropiadamente para salir n.n, Moony regresa por una túnica y antes de salir dice nuevamente- ...eso...no se muevan n.n MUAJAJAJAJAJA"

"... Realmente Moony está mal..."

"no se si eso fue una alza de azucar o una baja de esta" – reflexionaba Padfoot mientras se hacía una nota mental de que la proxima vez que lo inmovilizaran quedaría en un posicion en la cual no se le fuera toda la sangre a la cabeza...

"¿y que se supone que hacemos ahora?" - preguntó Lily

"¿Esperar que encuentre al bendito culpable, seguro que no fuiste tu Peter?"

"Claro que no Prongs, se cuanto le importan siquiera para pedirle la mitad!"

"Además, a Wormty le parece más apetitoso el criadero de bacterias que vive dentro de su nariz" - opinó Sirius

JAJAJAJAJAJA- (todos menos la rata )

TT – (la rata)

"Pero y se puede saber... ¿qué haces de cabeza en un momento como este?" - pregunto James (n/a: Yai! Yo también quiero saber! n.n)

"Je...tu sabes Prongs... gajes del oficio"

O.ô – todos,autora incluida

"¿Que?"- preguntó Padfoot al ver que todos lo miraran como si estuviera chiflado

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por la abrupta llegada de uno de sus compañeros de 7° curso: Frank Longbottom.

¡Frankie, amigo¿Qué te trae por aquí- le preguntó James

La verdad no estoy muy seguro: yo había vuelto a mi sueño luego de un ruido que había sentido y de pronto a escuche a Remus decir algo como "una vez me pediste chocolate... seguramente esta vez no querías pedírmelo"

"¿eso dijo?"

"Algo así, y luego me empujó hasta acá a punta de mi propia varita¿qué es lo que exactamente sucede? Y bueno... lo primero que debi haber dicho al entrar aquí... ¿por qué estan todos así?"

"Como, según Moony, somos sospechosos nuestro amigo nos inmovilizó para "no esconder evidencia""

"Ahh, ahora todo se entiende... un momento, en realidad no lo entiendo" X3

Ahora la conversación se detuvo por la entrada de...

"¡SNIVELLUS!" – gritaron Sirius y James

"¿Severus?"- dijo Lily

"Un vampiroooooooooo"- exclamo Peter

...

¿qué haces en NUESTRO cuarto, pelo grasiento con patas? – dijo Prongs

"¿que acaso ya te aburriste de tu ataúd?"- continuó Padfoot

"No, pareja de tarados, vine porque quería celebrar una fiesta!"

"¿en serio?" n.n – dijo pete

u.u– (todos)

T.T , lo siento...

"¿qué rayos le pasa a Lupin?"- alegó Snape

"nadie lo sabe muy bien, pero como fue que llegaste aquí?"- pregunto Lily

"El loco ese no se como se coló a nuestra sala y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de la situación ya me había empujado aquí"

"Eso te convierte en un sospechoso más"

"¡Yo no robe su estúpido tentempié de medianoche!"

"Pues por algo te trajo aquí y estas en la lista (una copia colgaba en una pared donde los nombres aparecían mediante entraban) y si Moony dice que eres sospechoso lo eres, ya que el siempre tiene la razón"- sentenció Padfoot

"¿Ah si?"- murmuro el resto

"SÍ... la mayoría de las veces" n.n

"esto es una ridiculez; y ni siquiera... puedo... salir de aquí"- decía Severus mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de la manilla de la puerta- arg! Me rindo, ese Lupin se volvió loco

"¡ey, no te atrevas a insultar a nuestro amigo!"- dijo Prongs- (...aunque tal ves sea cierto...)- pensó

"si, aquí el único loco eres tú Snivelly"- dijo Sirius-invertido (n/a¿Suiris?)

"¿lo dice uno que tiene la cabeza tan inflada que le es más fácil caminar con las manos para no irse hacia delante?"

"Jaja, Snivelly, pero ya veras que en cuanto el hechizo termine me las vas a pagar"

"¿Ah si?... con que no te puedes mover... ¡que casualidad que a mi me encanta tirar estatuas al suelo!"" n.n- dijo Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa

"Ni si quiera lo pienses Sniv—

Demasiado tarde. El dedo de Snivelly se había acercado lo suficiente a la pierna del chico para desencadenar una serie de eventos a la que llamaremos "fuerte caída" y que tendrían como respuesta algo parecido a botar una tabla (n/a- yo quiero es tabla...)

"�¡ TE DETESTO! "- dijo Siri desde el suelo

"me alegra que sea mutuo"- replico antes de sentarse en el suelo de la habitación a esperar que Moony regresara (según él, primero muerto que sentarse en una cama de uno de ellos...)

Luego de unos minutos la siguiente en entrar en la lista y la habitación fue una chica de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, madre de alguien a quien las autoras y fans del niño que vivió parecen no apreciarla mucho y que por lo tanto también pueden pensar que la que entró es la misma a quien conocemos y que simplemente es lo bastante "inteligente" como para estar repitiendo cursos desde 1976 ayudada por un poción antiarrugas... (n/a: yo voy por la segunda...). La razón para su presencia se debía que cuando llego a primero dijo estar tan contenta de no comer arroz todos los días que sería capaz de comer otras cosas como el CHOCOLATE de por vida...

La chica, fue seguida por un par de Slytherins de primero, Madam Pomfrey, Filch, Dobbias III (elfo domestico el cual sería adquirido por una adinerada familia para la desgracias de su descendiente), Jaime Bones (tío de Susan, y futura inspiración del autor de las aventuras de un agente secreto de Inglaterra con licencia para matar...), la recién llegada a Hogwarts Profesora Mcgonagall, tres lechuzas, Hagrid junto a Fang, Nick medio-decapitado (con el tiempo la herida se va agrandando...) y la Dama Blanca (con el tiempo se va poniendo gris...), Sir Cadogan (cuadro incluido), tres nuevos chiquillos Hufflepuffs de identidad desconocida para los lectores, todos los alumnos de sexto de las 4 casas, Ron, Regulus Black, un gnomo desde Gringotts. STOP ¿Ron, Ah si, un alumno con costumbres muggles era alcohólico por lo que no podía andar sin una botella de licor a su lado por lo que trajo un poco de ron, y no se trataba de Ron el pelirrojo Weasley, pues se supone que no había ni nacido, por lo que la autora (n/a: yo) estaría escribiendo cosas sin sentido (...), y luego Dumbledore con su hermanito Aberforth, y luego mucha gente más que no conocerán y que los podríamos perfectamente llamar "extras" hasta que finalmente, acompañado de Fawkes y una gran caja con contenido desconocido Remus entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

OOoOo Chin- Chin oOoOo

¿Qué hará Moony ahora?

¿Qué es lo que tiene la caja?

¿Cómo permiten ingresar alcohol al colegio?

¿Cómo entro tanta gente a la habitación?

¿A que se refiere Padfoot con "gajes del oficio"?

¿Quién le dijo a la autora que era buena idea cortar los fics con preguntas?

?Y quién demonios le robó el chocolate a Moony?

Lo sabrán al regreso de comerciales...

**"Quién se robó mi chocolate?" ®** Auspiciado por:

"**Tienda de caramelos y golosinas Honeydukes":** Sucursales a lo largo de todos los mundos mágicos del Reino Unido y Europa. Pronta inauguración en América

**"Ropa soñada para el deportista ideal":** si no puede dejar de pensar en el quidditch, le estampamos hasta la ropa interior

**"Mil y una posiciones para ser inmovilizado":** Disponible en Flourish Blotts

**"Shampoo Severusín":** Deja el cabello grasosín

**"Poción Matalobos":** Para _esos_ días del mes... **Advertencia**: su efecto puede ser de carácter sobre-estimulante en caso de la previa ingestión de Desata tu imaginación y libera tu alma. (también conocido como "El hogar para todos los escritores locos y/o mega- fanáticos")

oOoOo Chin Chin oOoOo

Regreso de comerciales

¿Acaso dije que continuaba al regreso de comerciales?

Quise decir en el próximo capitulo...

MUAJAJAJAJA

y ya saben... el botoncitolila en la esquina que dice "go" les espera!


	2. El culpable ¬¬

OoOoOoO Chin- Chin oOoOoOoO 

ahora si...

Continua!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

... Y Remus entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

" ... veo que hay algunos sospechosos por aqui"

" ¿ah si¡no me digas!"- gritó alguien desde la multitud "

"¡te callas Green!"- sentenció Moony- ¡no estás aquí por ninguna fiesta de pijamas¡y eso va para todos!... ¿algun otro comentario?"

(en este momento ni los grillos meten ruido)  
"eso pensé"

" ... Moony?"- dijo James con bastante cautela "

"¿QUE?"

" ... podrías terminar nuestro hechizo, no es justo que siendo todos sospechosos solo nosotros no nos podamos mover" n.ñ

"MmMmMmM... "- se quedó pensativo unos segundos- con una condición: no trataran de escapar"

" ¡Solo si dejas a Wormtail como esta!" - dijo Sirius

"¡Hecho!"- dijo Moony para luego terminar el hechizo... menos uno.

"buaaa T.T"- (Peter)

"ahora, revisemos la lista...- dijo desplegando un pergamino de aproximadamente... tres metros- y comenzaremos en orden inverso" n.n

"que alegria..." u.u - dijeron James, Sirius y Lily a la vez

" ¡Fawkes, toma asiento por favor"

El fenix se posó sobre una silla por el cual fue iluminadoo por un reflector compuesto de 7 varitas en "Lumos" que flotaban juntas en el aire por la accion de una octava varita, las cuales podian reconocer 7 personas dentro de la estancia pero que ahora habian sido adquiridas desde la gran caja que el "choco- maniatico" había traido al entrar, ya que como proteccion anti- rebeliones se las habia quitado a todos

"¿que hacias tu... digamos a eso de la medianoche?"- le preguntó

" arwww!"- respondió Fawkes "

¿ah si¿con que en el despacho de Dumbledore?"

"Profesor Dumbledore, por favor Sr. Lupin"- alegó el director

"¡Silencio: Du-ble-do-re!; ¿estaba ested con Fawkes alrededor de las 0:00 horas? "

" si, me hacia compañia en mi despacho"

"¿haciendo que si se puede saber, se supone que es una hora para dormir¿estaban planeando una coartada acaso, a mi Ud. Dumbledore no me engaña, tanto Ud. como su pajarraco mienten"

"u.u ... Estimado aunque-a-veces-no-tanto Sr. Lupin- dijo Albus- si yo tuviera deseos de comer chocolate el Sr. Homeydukes me enviaría de inmediato una buena cantidad de este, ya sea el pedido en cualquier momento del dia o la noche ya que somos muy buenos amigos y soy un fiel cliente, al igual que Ud., pero mi fuerte son los caramelos de limon, no el chocolate, y se lo puede preguntar a cualquier alumno al cual le hayan traído de estos dulces alguna mañana, que por arte de magia estos desaparecen en cualquier momento del dia ¿no es asi?"

" SIIII!"- exclamaron muchos presentes atonitos al descubrir el misterio de los caramelos de limón

"de acuerdo: El Director Dumbledore y su Ave Fenix quedan inocentes y pueden retirarse"

"Muchas gracias"- dijo Dumbledore

"aahhrrrwwwww!"- le agradeció Fawkes

Moony les abrió la puerta y por más que Dumbledore fuera un gran mago, al salir quedó hechizado con un desmemorizante para no recordar nada de lo sucedido al otro dia... lástima para los presentes admiradores del ácido caramelo favorito del profesor, pues seguirían siendo asaltados una y otra vez por su director producto de tampoco poder recordar el enigma después

"El siguiente"- dijo Moony luego de cerrar la puerta, leyó en la lista y llamó a- "¡Spielberg, Steven!"

Un tipo canoso con lentes, de cara bonachona y con millones de dolares en su cuenta bancaria salio de entre la multitud

"¡corten!"- gritó sosteniendo un megáfono

"¿que corten qué?"- le preguntó Moony

"esta pelicula, esta muy mal dirigida, de principio a fin puedes adivinar quien se robó tu chocolate"

"¿tu crees, estonces dime quien es- le contestó bastante ofendido, pues le estaba diciendo con una indirecta que no sabia hacer su trabajo detectivesco

"Fué él"- dijo señalando a la multitud, la cual se fue abriendo camino hasta detenerse en un chico que estaba sentado en el suelo pensando en que profesion podría ejercer cuando saliera de Hogwarts. Fue interrumpido en el momento en que "profesor" se le pasaba por su mente asi es, nuestro querido (y sobretodo por Harry, Sirius y cualquier Gryffindor en general) Severus Snape.

"Yo sabía que era él"- dijo Padfoot

"¿YO, ya te dije que JAMAS comería o usaría cualquier cosa que fué de uno de ustedes"

"puede ser- dijo James- pero nosotros no tenemos todo el shampoo del mundo y de todos modos no lo usas"  "¡tu te callas!"- le respondió el Slytherin "ja, como si lo hiciera porque tu lo dices"

"¡se callan los dos!- dijo Moony- Señor Spielberg¿cuales son las razones que tiene para inculpar a Snape?."

"**1**. si esta aqui es un sospechoso **2**. Al igual que la chica que estaba inmovilizada, supo del chocolate antes de que se le dijera por que estaba aquí **3**. Si estuviera en una de mis peliculas definitivamnete seria el culpable y **4**. este par de amebles jóvenes me dijeron que fué él- dijo apuntando a Sirius y James quienes sonreian de oreja a oreja

"lo primero que dirian ellos seria que fuí yo¿por que no le pregunta a otro"

"¿sabe algo?- dijo Moony un poco irritado con la situacion- mejor dejeme a mi seguir investigando; yo no lo puse en la lista como sospechoso, Ud. solo quería estar aquí para dirigir una de las peliculas de Harry Potter y poner a un niño rubio y de ojos azules con acento americano para el papel principal asi que sera mejor que se vaya con su niñato-gringo-que-ve-gente-muerta a otro lado!- dijo Remusín tomando a un niño que tenia gafas y cicatriz en la frente pero que siguia rubio y los envio lejos de la habitacion

"¡asi se habla Moony!"- le animó Lily

"gracias"

"¿quien en Harry Potter?"- preguntó James

"no tengo la menor idea de donde salió eso para serte franco... ¡El siguiente!... ah... Snape: tu aun te quedas aqui"

oó

"El siguiente!..."

Al paso de cuatro horas y media de interrogaciones el dormitorio fue quedando más vacio hasta que quedaban solo unas cuantas persosonas de la lista (algunas se habian podido ir antes que les tocara la interrogacion, como Frank, el cual se habia vuelto alergico a los chocolates unos meses atras y que la señora Pomfrey pudo aclarar)

"El siguiente: Lechuza N°3"

Una lechuza cafe se posó en la silla de interrogatorios

"¿fuiste tú quien entró a robar mi chocolate"

"uh lulu uhr uuh uhu"

"¿tienes pruebas?;"

"lulu uhh uhuu"- la lechuza voló hasta posarse frente al libro _"Criaturas utiles y como utilizarlas"_ que se le habia caído a Hagrid desde su abrigo. Le pidió a James que leyera un trozo en especial:

_"La dieta de las lechuzas se compone básicamnete de lo que su hábitat le provee, entre ellos algunos animales más pequeños como roedores (n/a: la rata... si!) o frutos secos. Aquellas de uso cotidiano para los magos tienen un alimento que le gusta, las chucherías lechuciles, que de paso son excelentes para su salud. Aparte de lo ya mencionado una lechuza puede comer basicamente de todo, con excepcion del chocolate"_

"de acuerdo, tienes un punto a tu favor, pero ¿que tal si lo robaste para tu amo?"

La lechuza puso cara de frustracion (n/a: ni idea como sería eso) y voló hasta Moony enseñandole una pequeña etiqueta que tenia atada a su pata

" ...'Propiedad del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería'... por lo tanto estas bajo las órdenes superiores de Dumbledore¿no es asi?;entonces creo que te puedes retirar"

"uh lu uuhh luuh!" (trad.¡Porfin, chico loco!) - dijo el ave regresando a la lechucería del colegio

"¡las siguientes¡lechuza N°2 y lechuza N°1!... ¿quien de ustedes dos se robó mi chocolate"

"¡Por favor!- exclamo Sirius- si la primera no fué, tampoco estas, también son de Hogwarts¿podrias apresurarte Moony¡yo ya quiero dormir!" TT

"Black tiene razón"- dijo Severus

Oô (mirada atonita de los presentes)

"¿desde cuando tu estás de acuerdo con algo qe haya dicho alguno de nosotros?"- preguntó Prongs

"yo solo digo que me quiero ir a dormir y punto"

"¿duermes? "

"SI"

"ahhh..." n.n

"como sea, las lechuzas se pueden ir, vienes tu Severus. Toma asiento

"yo no fui"- dijo de inmediato-" a la medianoche estaba durmiendo. Por ser un Slytherin no tengo la menor idea donde esta tu endemoniada sala común, no me gusta el chocolate, no soy un ladrón, y por enesima vez no tengo interés alguno en tener algo que te pertenesca, porque ademas de un Gryffindor eres un merodeador, un sangre sucia y licantropo!

Tanto Sirius como James se acercaron amenazadoramenre a Snape, a defender a su amigo. (Peter, la rata fea y pelada sigue con congelada n.ñ)

"¿QUIEN TE CREES TU, PRE-EVOLUCION DE MURCIELAGO PARA DECIR ESO¡solo porque se haya chiflado un poquito con su chocolate no significa nada!- dijo James

"tendrías suerte de ser un cuarto de buena gente como es él, tiene una extraña manía¿y que, tu no te lavas el pelo y nunca me has oído a mi burlandome; eres tan raro que ni tus compañeros te soportan y eres el mayor perdedor de este colegio, pero nunca nadie te ha dicho nada o hecho algo¿o si, francamente pienso que deberian lavarte la boca con unos cuantos hechizos por las cosas que dices, pero aun asi nadie lo ha hecho, y es la primera vez que pienso esto, pero deberias recibir castigos solo por existir" dijo Sirius

"¿no fué eso lo que hicimos a la salida de los TIMOS de defensa, y lo que hemos dicho desde... siempre?"- le pregunto James

"ahhh... cierto... pero ya sabes Prongs, hay que ser condecendiente con lo que uno dice n.n¿no crees Moony¿Moony?"

El chico no se había inmutado ni cambiado su expresion neutra desde lo dicho por Snape, y en completo silencio se abrió paso entre sus amigos para quedar frente a este

"¿con que eso piensas de mi?"- le preguntó con serenidad

"SI"

"ahh... ¿sabes, hay una cosa graciosa" n.n

"¿cual?"- le preguntó desafiante

"Esta" - y sacando energias desde lo más profundo de su ser, Moony le dió un enorme derechazo en plena carota de Severus, el cual quedó inmediatamente Knock Out en el piso- "la cosa es que cuando no he comido mis chocolates por un tiempo o se que no me quedan más me vuelvo un poco menos tolerable a lo que gente como tu puede decir sobre mi n.n, que mala suerte escoger tales palabras para referirte a mi¿no Snivelly?" n.n

"ahhh" .

"wow... Moony... ¡no pensé que eras capaz de dar golpes así!"- dijo James

"cunado te pase de nuevo nos avisas para armar una pelea con los Slytherins" n.ñ- dijo Sirius

"¡Hombres!"- murmuró Lily

"ahora ayudenme a sacarlo de aquí, Snivellus es demasiado amargado como para haber probado el chocolate en su vida"

"buen punto"- opinaron los chicos, para luego llevarlo flotando entre los tres hasta un pasillo cualquiera del castillo, elegido al azar gracias al mapa del Merodeador donde en cuanto desaparcieron de allo, casualmente Filch venia doblando la esquina y lo encontró, castigandolo por una semana n.n

"¡Lily¿por que desencantaste a Wormtail¡yo quería tomarle una foto!"

" porfavor Sirius, tendrías un álbum lleno si tomaras una foto de cuanta tonteria hacen"

"en realidad ya voy por el octavo n.n"

 "Bueno, las conversaciones terminaron- sentenció Remus- Aun quiero saber quien se comió mi chocolate"

El resto de los merodeadores y Lily se miraron entre ellos, viendo la solución más rápida al problema...

"Remus, yo me comí tu chocolate"- dijo Lily

"y yo"- dijeron los tres merodeadores a la vez

"la cosa es que lo comimos entre los cuatro. Lo sentimos mucho, pero al menos ya lo sabes y te prometemos que mañana mismo te compraremos una barra... cada uno"- dijo Sirius al ver que solo una barra no parecia convencer mucho a Remus

Pero en ese momento dos lechuzas golperon la ventana del dormitorio y cuando entraron dejaron caer una gran caja a los pies de Moony y se fueron lo mas rápido que sus alas les permitían (por si querian secuestrarlos tal como a unas amigas que recien habian llegado a la lehcucería)

"¿Para mi¿Que ser�? "

"lee la targeta"

"De acuerdo"

_"Estimado Señor Lupin: por alguna razón escribí en mi libreta de apuntes que le enviara esto lo más pronto posible, pero aun no puedo recordar el porqué de la situación, que lo disfrute. Firma, Albus Percival Wulfrik Brian Dumbledore_."

"... wow... son... son... son... CHOCOLATES!" n.n- exclamó Remsie al ver el contenido de la caja repleta con sus golosinas preferidas.

Mordiendo una gran barra de inmediato, saco otras cuatro considerablemente más pequeñas que aquella y se las pasó a sus amigos

"tengan, y la proxima vez me lo piden y se compran su propio chocolate"

"claro Rems, gracias por disculparnos" n.n dijo Lily

"supongo que con azucar en la sangre vuelves a ser el angelito de siempre"

"sip" O:-) - dijo con la boca toda llena de chocolate

"yo regreso a dormir, Remus ¿que se spune que vas a hacer con aquella caja llena de varitas"

"ñam ñam... em... la dejare mañana en el Gran Salón para que cada quien encuentre la suya n.n ñam ñam"

 "de acuerdo, nos vemos en el caos de mañana entonces chicos"- dijo Lily regresando a su dormitorio

"ahhwww... ya me dió sueño¿y ustedes no se van a dormir?"- dijo Remus cerrando la caja con un hechizo dentro de su baúl cerrado con candado

"si, nosotros también"

"buenas noches Padfoot, buenas noches Prongs, buenas noches Wormtail"

"buenas noches Prongs, buenas noches Moony, buenas noches Wormtail"

"buenas noches Padfoot, buenas noches Moony, buenas noches Wormtail"

"buenas noches Prongs, buenas noches Padfoot, buenas noches Moony"

oOoOoOoO

Unos minutos despues cuando ya se sentia que todos dormian, en especial Moony que murmuraba algo en sueños...

"hey Prongs... pssst, Prongs"

"... ¿que quieres Padfoot?."

"¿estas despierto? "

 "¿tu que crees? "

" n.n... ok... ¿fuiste tu quien le saco el chocolate a Moony? "

"no... yo pensé que habia sido Wormtail"

"yo no fui!"- se escucho alegar al chico desde su cama. "solo lo dije para que Moony terminara todo esto pronto"

"¡yo tambien!"- dijeron James y Sirius

"Pero y entonces quien rayos le comió el chocolate"

"Sería demasiado improbable que Lily haya venido hasta aqui"

"dudo queSHHHHT!"

Al parecer Moony se había despertado.

En la oscuridad de la noche se sintio el susurro de Remus dechir Lumos, e iluminar su camino; Los otros tres chicos lo miraban atentamente, pero este ni siquiera abria sus ojos

"Ey Moony!"- le llamó Sirius, pero este no pareció escucharlo.

Caminó hasta el baul a los pies de su cama. Lo abrió y revolvio entre sus cosas hasta sacar la caja le había enviado Dumbledore, la abrió sin problemas y sacó nuevamente una barra de chocolate. Con prisa, se lo comió por completo dejando como unico recuerdo el envoltorio de la golosina hecha una bolita de papel que tiro al suelo.

Luego como si nada hubiera pasado, regresó a la cama y cinco segundos después abrio los ojos derrepente

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Alguien me ha sacado otro chocolateeeeee, lo vi otra vez!"- dijo levantandose rapidamente de su cama y tomando cautelosamente la bolita de papel...

"Moony..."

FIN

* * *

JUJU... esto ya se acabo... espero y les haya gustado MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! (Vary se limpia la lagrimitia de emocion que le cae por su megilla) es el primer fic de humor que hago solita n.n y parece que no era tan fome como lo pensaba...

por cierto con el fic que hacemos junto con una amiga "Perrito me tienes loco!" (cofcofvivalapublicidadcofcof) no lo hemos dejado de lado, solo que este capitulo esta muy largo y el colegio ya empezo (buuuu) pero de que vamos a actualizar, vamos...

Bueno... algunos ya adivinaron el final pero no queria cambiarlo n.n de todos modos no espero haberlos decepcionado y en fin, responderé

Lupita...Te dije que era el sábado y aqui esta... y tb te dije que era un regalillo asi que de nada por dedicartelo n.n jojo bueno... ya me podré a escribir otra jugosada y veremos que pasa alli chau!

Happy- sagara... es cierto, yo tambien adoro el chocolate. puesh me decidi que voy a responder las preguntas a lo que termine de responder los reviews asi que sigue leyendo n.n ya sabes como quedo la cosa, espero que de todos modos te haya gustado

Gwen...Muchas gracias, no sabes cuanto me alegra que esto haya divertido a alguien las preguntas... al final

Alyssa Bellatrix Black... naaa que he conocido gente que tiene nombres mas largos...yo a esa hora dormia XD... pero me alegra que te haya gustado, como leiste...la rata sin neuronas no fue (y Vary no se lava la boca porque es verdad n.n) espero y nadie te haya robado algun chocolate jiji, chau!

Jopito... que halagos! y yo pensaba que eran solo babosadas que escribi al salir de una prueba de matematicas al tener las neuronas chamuscadas XDDD pues ojala te haya gustado esto, saludos n.n

Meilin Snape... la respuesta a lo se Siri va al final, gracias por tu review y espero que me digas que me opinas de esto n.n bye

amynaokoto...¿tienes un amigo al que le dicen moony¿se parece¿me lo presentas? XDDDD weno... he aki la actalizacion, grax

Hermi17... gracias por el cumplido, y ya lo continue n.n

Undomiel de Vil... puesh este fic fue solo hecho por mi, la loka que dejo 6 metros de biografia en el profile... yo creo que por eso esta un porquito mas "delirante", ya que escribi lo primero que me llagaba a la mente y punto. muchas gracias y un saludo n.n

Terry Moon...ya sabes coo termino la cosa pero espero que te haya gustado tanto como el capitulo anterior. gracias n.n

Padfoot-Gurl (¿o es girl, bueno lo escribí tal cual el review n.n) muchas gracias y aqui esta lo que querias byeeeeeeeee

uf... que bello responder tanto... ahora... las preguntas!

bueno... ya saben lo que hizo Moony ahora...XD

la caja... traia las varitas de todos los que estaban alli, eso tambien lo leyeron ;)

¿como permiten ingresar alcohol, de contrabando n.n

la gente entro por un hechizo tipo "auto del señor Weasley"

pues Paddfoot se refiere a eso por que el es Padfoot "el merodeador estrella" (bueno lo es para mi jojojo), y es el que tiene que llamar mas la atencion de todos, inconsientemente o no por lo tanto tiene que quedarte en la mente que el esta alli...a algunos les quedo por lo que lei muajajajaja

quien le dijo a la autora que era buena idea cortar los fics con preguntas...ni idea... solo que era muy largo para un one-shot y lo parti en dos juju.

y bueno... ¿alguien todavia se pregunta quien le robo el chocolate a Moony?

lo dudo n.n

bueno. ahora si eso es todo... y al parecer el boton lila de alli abajo quiere ser presionado por la flechita de su mause... asi que no lo ignoren n.n

grax, grax

chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


End file.
